The Garden Effect
by Warringtons Girl
Summary: Emma Granger just wanted her seventh year to be different and with Voldemort gone things are starting to look up. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Granger only wanted her seventh year at Hogwarts to be different and with Voldemort gone things were looking up. But suddenly her worst enemy is making unwanted advances. When they are paired together for a muggle studies project can she continue to resist him?

Emma Granger boarded the Hogwarts express with Hermione, her twin and only other sibling, before she left her to search for her friends. Emma found her friends quickly as they left their compartment door open as they waited for her. She went to enter the compartment when she was knocked to the floor by a tall blonde. Emma snarled as she looked up to his smirking face. "Watch where you're going, Granger" He sneered before walking away and entering a compartment that wasn't far enough from hers Emma decided. She got up and brushed off her robes before entering the compartment and slamming it shut startling the gossiping girls.

"He's such a prick. He had the audacity to knock me over then blame for getting in his way." Emma spat as she glared murderously out the compartment window. The girls looked at each other wondering who their friend was talking about when it hit them.

"You know the reason he targets you is because you are so easy to rile up just ignore his." Jocelyn Caswell told her friend as she looked up from her book. Jocelyn was in Ravenclaw but befriended Emma during charms their second year when they were paired together to practice a cheering charm. She was the voice of reason in their little group.

"That prick doesn't rile me up. I just don't appreciate that whenever he is near me I find myself on the floor." Emma stated through clenched teeth causing Marissa to laugh. "It's not funny Ivey." Emma growled at the blonde girl.

"You've got a short fuse Granger everyone riles you up." Marissa scoffed haughtily at her friend. She was the only Slytherin of their group but she never let that bother her. Emma and her had a rocky start as they spent the first three years of their schooling tormenting each other but after Snape paired them together during their fourth year found that they had quite a few things in common and grudgingly came to respect each other and friends soon after, but old habits die hard and they only referred to each other by their last names. Emma glared at Marissa before pouting and turning to glare at the compartment door.

"Emma stop pouting at least you aren't in the same house as him." Megan Jones mentioned as she looked herself over in her compact mirror before snapping it shut. "He obviously was sorted into the wrong house as no Hufflepuff can be that selfish." She declared loudly causing the other girls to laugh loudly and Emma's foul mood was forgotten. The girls gossiped and shared stories of their summers when a knock sounded at the compartment then was opened revealing Terry Boot. Megan's face lit up as Terry greeted them and smiled at her. The other girls giggled as they knew that Megan and Terry had became a couple over the summer holidays and shooed her out of the compartment playfully causing her to flush and Terry to laugh as he pulled her to him and kissed her quickly before he waved at the girls and left to spend alone with Megan who winked at her friends causing them to fall into another fit of laughter.

"What's with all this laughter?" Ginny Weasley questioned as she took Megan's spot. Ginny joined in on the laughter when they told her. They gradually calmed down and settled back into their previous conversation until they arrived at Hogwarts. The girls dodged in and out of the crowd to secure a carriage for the five of them as Megan had returned to the group during the last hour of the trip. Emma was laughing as she watched Marissa stumble awkwardly as she usually displayed nothing but the amazing Slytherin gracefulness. During this time she wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into someone and knocked them both to the ground. Emma immediately knew the person she crashed into was male due to the muscular frame. The male wrapped his arms around Emma's waist as they fell in an attempt to remain standing. Emma had her face buried in his shoulder as she moaned in pain from the fall. She went to apologize to him but glared viciously when she found herself staring in the face of Zacharias Smith.

"Fancy seeing you here Granger but am much as I'd like to roll around with you on the ground I'd rather get to the castle." He drawled as he pressed himself against Emma in an effort to get her to move. Emma scrambled to get up when she was knocked over again by a third year eager to get a carriage with his friends causing her to fall against Zachairas again. He groaned as Emma was forced against him again. Emma was muttering murderously about younger students who didn't seem to understand the hierarchy of students. She was about to move when she felt Zacharias bury his face in her neck causing her to freeze. A few seconds passed before Emma mover her legs to place them on the ground in order to get herself up right again. When she moved her eyes widened as her thigh brushed against Zacharias and he left out another groan before he pressed his mouth against her neck in an attempt the groan. Emma scrambled off of him quickly and turned to find that her friends were no where in sight and that many people had already left in the carriages.

She found an empty carriage and went to enter it when she felt someone press themselves against her leaving her frozen. "Are you going to get in the carriage pet?" The male questioned in a husky voice. Emma nearly lunged into the carriage when he pressed himself closer. He chuckled and climbed in after her. "Granger you look like a frightened deer, where did you Gryffindor courage go?" Zacharias sneered as he sat across from her. Emma glared murderously at him before she turned away in favor of staring out the window of the carriage. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her knee.

"Get you hand off my knee Smith." She seethed but refused to move and as she thought 'let him win.' He chuckled in response and let him hand travel up her thigh, giving it a firm squeeze before removing it. Emma let out a barely noticeable sigh of relief. Next thing she knew she was jerked forward unexpectedly and was suddenly straddling Zacharias's lap. His lips attached themselves to her neck expertly causing Emma to press against his shoulders in an effort to get away, which only resulted in Zacharias tightening his grip on her hips. "Let me go Smith. What think you're doing?" Emma shrieked.

"What does in look like I'm doing Granger?" He murmured against her neck as he nipped at the skin leaving a mark. He pulled her closer allowing her to feel him against her. She went to yell again when she was silenced by Zacharias's lips on hers. Emma violently struggled against him. "Granger stop moving." Zacharias breathed out as he broke the kiss. He leaned his head on her shoulder and when she continued to move he pressed his hips upwards into hers. Emma halted her movements when she felt Zacharias's erection pressing firmly into her. He found the spot he had previously marked and continued to suck and nip at it making much more visible. The carriage came to a stop suddenly startling Zacharias allowing Emma to break away from his grasp and literally sprint from the compartment. She easily made her way to her friends in an attempt to put as much distance between her and Zacharias. They jumped when Emma appeared next to them from the crowd.

"Where did you go we tried to find you but you vanished?" Jocelyn asked as she turned to look at Emma. Marissa looked over Emma's skewed appearance and then settled on the hickey Zacharias let on her neck.

"I think the question is who did you vanish with?" Marissa questioned as she smirked at the Gryffindor girl. Emma looked around quickly before she leaned over and whispered load enough for the group to here.

"Smith just assaulted me. I ran into him when we were trying to find a carriage. So I go to get up when a freaking third year knocks me over back onto Smith. By the time I managed to get off of him and away from nearly everyone had left. And when I found a compartment he followed me into it. He got all touchy so I told him off. So I think he gets the point of don't touch when he yanks me into lips then assaulted me." Emma told them. "I feel so violated." She shivered and Marissa looked alarmed and immediately pulled Emma into her arms.

"I'll kill that prat." Marissa spat venomously. The other girls looked just as alarmed. Zacharias walked slightly behind them as smirked at his mark he left on Emma's neck. He watched as Marissa Ivey comforted Emma's shaking form. He nearly growled as he seen Megan place a glamour over the hickey. When they entered the Great Hall the girls split up nearly immediately to go to their separate tables. Zacharias waited for Emma to be out of sight of the other girls due to the other students rushing to their tables to greet their friends before approaching her again. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck quickly before he sauntered to the Hufflepuff table. Emma nearly ran to the Gryffindor table and took her place next to Ginny. She realized too late that she was facing Zacharias who was a table away. He smirked at her before turning to the person next to him.

The first years entered the Great Hall and Emma allowed herself to be distracted by the sorting and the feast that followed. When it was time to retire to their common rooms Emma made sure to stay at Ginny's side until they reached the common room. She walked to her dormitory and stripped out of her robes and redressed herself in her nightclothes. Sleep came surprisingly easy once she collapsed on her bed.

Emma felt herself being shaken awake sooner than she would have liked. "I'm awake." She moaned before rolling over and unfortunately off of her bed. "Oww!" She exclaimed as she hit the floor. Emma lifted herself off the floor and gathered her clothing for the day and proceeded to her ready. The events of the night before flashed before her as she looked in the mirror. The glamour charm had worn off during the night leaving her bruised skin exposed. Emma felt her temper flare and refused to allow Zacharias Smith to get to her.

Once she was ready Emma left the Gryffindor common room in pursuit of breakfast. She was a few hallways away from the Great Hall when she was pulled into an empty classroom and lips attached themselves to hers. Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her onto the closest desk. The lips were removed from hers and drew in much needed air.

"Smith what the hell do you think you're doing? Get your hands off of me!" Emma growled at the blonde Hufflepuff who smirked smugly at her.

"And what if I don't want to let you go Granger? I'm rather like you in my arms." He stated before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Don't be like that pet." He murmured as she tried to pull away from him. Emma glared hatefully at him.

"Zacharias Smith I demand you get your hands off of me this instant." Emma yelled. Zacharias sighed and placed a kiss against her neck before moving away from her but he didn't move fast enough to avoid the punch Emma threw. He bit back a curse as Emma stormed from the room leaving Zacharias to nurse his newly blacked eye.

She wandered into breakfast later than she would have liked and settled herself next to Ginny and began loading her plate. Professor McGonagall handed Emma her schedule as she walked by. Emma thanked her and continued to eat. She looked over her schedule after she finished eating to make sure everything was in place. Emma was in all NEWT classes like her sister. She wasn't nearly as studious as her sister but she did take her education seriously.

When she decided everything in her schedule was in order she left the Gryffindor table in favour of the Ravenclaw table where Marissa and Megan already joined Jocelyn. She placed her schedule down on the table with her friends' schedules and began examining them for classes that they might have together. "We never remember when we have classes together so why don't we make a copy of each schedule for each of us." Megan theorized as she looked up from the three schedules that belonged to her friends. All were in agreement and each girl had four schedules in their possession.

"Look at Smith." Marissa hissed and motioned with a nod of her head. Zacharias Smith had just walked into the Great Hall with a bruised eye courtesy of the Gryffindor beater. "Wonder who got a hold of him because he didn't have one last night."

"The prick deserved it. He tried to snog me again this morning so I slugged him in the face." Emma explained as she picked at the fruit on the table. The other girls laughed and the four of them exited the Great Hall and headed to their separate classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Marissa headed to Defense against the Dark Arts while Jocelyn reluctantly made her way to the dungeons for Potions. Megan was going to Divination, as she was the only one out of their group taking it. Emma relayed this morning's happenings in full to Marissa who had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. When they arrived the classroom door was still closed but they didn't need to wait long before Professor Lupin let them in. Most of the school was ecstatic when he came back to teach, truthfully the only people who really argued were a few Slytherins. They took seats in the middle of the classroom and set up for class.

"I can't believe Megan is still taking Divination. It's so fickle and only one or two people who say they have the gift actually have it so why teach something that your whole class is unable to actually use." Emma explained to Marissa as she leaned back in her chair and looked about the room to see who else was in their class.

"Are you sure it's not just because you got told you don't have the gift same as your sister and stormed out." Marissa teased eliciting a slight growling noise. "I understand what you're saying Granger but I can't help but tease you must be in the blood." She joked causing Emma to crack a smile and chuckle.

"I agree must be programmed in you, Ivey." Emma finalized before the two broke you laughing getting stares from those who didn't know them well. Once everyone had arrived Professor Lupin started to explain the rigors of NEWT Defense the Dark Arts and what we would be covering. I wrote out an outline based on what Professor Lupin said and noted the books he mentioned. When he finished he asked for any question we might have about the course and with no questions we were dismissed quite early. "I wish all your classes were like that sometimes." Emma stated as she gathered her belongings. Emma and Marissa exited the classroom but not before Zacharias Smith gave Emma a light swat to her behind causing her to jump slightly and glare in Zacharias's direction.

"I swear you think the fact that you gave him a black eye would send the message." Marissa managed as she held back a laugh. Emma glared at her friend but sighed in response.

"I just want to know why the hell he suddenly can't keep his hands to himself." Emma told Marissa as she pulled out her schedule to see what was next. "I mean we couldn't stand each other for six years then all of sudden he's pulling me into empty classrooms for a one sided snog. It makes absolutely no sense to me." Emma groaned as nothing added up in her head.

"What class do you have next?" Marissa asked as they reached the stairways. "I have Herbology."

"I have Ancient Runes." Emma replied as she looked pulled out the copies of Jocelyn and Megan's schedules. "Both Jocelyn and Megan are in Herbology with you. Guess I'm on my own."

"I don't understand how you can like that class. I wanted to rip my hair out third year when I took it I lasted a month before dropping it." Marissa stated off handedly. The two girls laughed before heading to their separate classes even though they had nearly a half hour before classes ended. Emma wandered toward the hallway that contained Ancient Runes when someone fell into step with her. She turned find Blaise Zabini walking beside her. "Zabini do you have Ancient Runes next?" She asked causing Blaise to jump slightly at her voice.

"Yea, I do." Blaise replied nervously. "Do you want to sit with me?" He asked as he avoided looking at Emma.

"Sure and to tell you the truth I'd rather sit next to you than my sister. I mean I love and all but I see her all the time so we argue way too much to get anything done." Emma told him and he smiled. Emma looked at the handsome Italian in shock before returning the smile. As they walked down the hall Emma smirked at Blaise before grabbing hold of his hand and took off down the hallway with Blaise in tow. There laughter echoed down the hallway leaving a jealous Hufflepuff glaring at the place where Blaise Zabini had stood.

When they arrived at the classroom they sat down as they had time before class started. Hermione arrived shortly after and smiled at her sister and acknowledged Blaise with a nod of her head. Emma yawned quietly before leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes. Blaise looked up as something hit his shoulder but shook his head when he found Emma's head resting there. She opened her eyes to apologize to him when he smiled and continued to read his book allowing Emma to keep her head on his shoulder. As more students arrived they gave the two questioning looks but otherwise kept silent. That was until Draco Malfoy decided to open his mouth.

"Blaise what the hell are you doing?" He questioned rudely. Blaise merely looked up from his book eyed Draco then returned to his book.

"I believe I'm reading Draco you should try it sometime." Blaise replied causing a few chuckles from the surrounding students.

"Why are letting the mudblood lean on you like that?" The blonde spat at the other Slytherin boy. Draco was not thrilled at being made a fool of in front of everyone.

"She's rather good company even if she is half asleep at the moment." Blaise pointed out without even looking up at Draco. "And refrain from using that word Draco, not all of us want your beliefs shoved down our throats." He finished causing Draco fume even more. He opened his mouth to retaliate when the classroom door opened and emptied allowing the waiting students to enter.

Blaise helped Emma up and the two walked into class hand in hand, they quickly found an empty table in the back of the class for the two of them and sat down and got ready for class. Professor Darling started the class with a review which Blaise and Emma finished quickly allowing them some time to talk quietly.

"How was your summer Granger?" Blaise asked politely causing Emma to raise an eyebrow.

"Blaise you can call me Emma." She told him before telling him about her summer and questioning about his. Blaise and Emma had been friends since their fourth year when Emma's Yule Ball date ditched her for a girl from Beauxbatons the night before the ball. Blaise had stumbled upon her and asked her as he had no date. It was rocky at the start as Emma accused him of only asking her because he couldn't get a date but when all was explained she grudgingly agreed. Many seemed to think there was something more but truthfully the two were like siblings. Hermione understood the relationship between the two as she shared a similar one with Harry.

Professor Darling arrived at their table and looked over their work and nodded with a grin at two of her favorite students. They were given another lecture on what the course entailed for the year. Professor Darling was must more thorough in her lecture and took up the entire period. They continued to talk as they left the classroom when Emma let it slip that Zacharias was making advances on her causing Blaise to laugh. "Smith, you mean the same Smith that tortured you for the last six years?" Blaise inquired as he laughed.

"It's not funny he molested me in the carriage then again this morning he deserved that black eye." Emma grumbled sending Blaise into another fit of laughter.

"You're the one that slugged him. I wish I was there to see it." He nearly howled in laughter causing Emma to join in the laughter. When they calmed down they headed down to the dungeons for their first NEWT Potions lesson. Once they arrived in the classroom they separated and Emma returned to Marissa's side.

"I still can't believe you and Blaise are only friends. I mean seriously half the seventh year girls would kill to date him but you hang out with him nearly all the time and you've never been attracted to him." Marissa pondered out loud. Emma shook her head at her friend's intellect on her love life. Zacharias entered the classroom causing Blaise to turn slightly red from withholding his laughter making Marissa raise an eyebrow. "I've never seen Blaise turn that color in my life." She stated causing Emma to over and chuckle silently at her friend's expression.

"Stand up you'll have assigned seats and partners for the year in this class." Professor Snape stated quickly as he appeared through the classroom doorway. The class scrambled to their feet and Snape smirked slightly at Zacharias when he brushed against Emma causing her to jump and move away from him. And with a wave of his wand the seating chart appeared on the board. "Find your seat." He demanded as the class stood still looking at the chart. The class jumped into action and quickly found their seats. It was a small class due to the high standards Professor Snape held for his NEWT level class.

Emma nearly groaned in displeasure as Professor Snape place her next to Zacharias who had his hand on her knee already. She stomped on his foot causing him to bite his lip in order to muffle is yelp of pain. Professor Snape began the lecture and Emma diligently took notes on the subjects he was talking about when Zacharias hand drifted upwards and squeezed her upper thigh causing Emma to jump out of seat.

"Miss Granger what seems to be the problem?" Professor Snape nearly snarled as she interrupted his lecture.

"Smith can't seem to keep his hands to himself, sir." She stated as she glared venomously as the smirking Hufflepuff who looked way too proud of himself. Professor Snape looked over at Zacharias and smirked.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff for harassing Miss Granger. Now do sit down Miss Granger." He stated before turning his attention back to the rest of the class. Emma sunk back into her seat only to have Zacharias attempt to feel her up again only this time he inched his hand toward her inner thigh triggering her to again stomp on his foot harshly. But this time he couldn't control his yelp of pain bringing Professor Snape's attention to them again. "Both of you stay after class." Was all he said as he continued to lecture. The remainder of the class Zacharias kept off her thigh but allowed his hand to settle on her knee no matter what Emma did to remove it.

Class was dismissed not long after and Professor Snape watched as Emma sprung out of her seat and gathered her belongings from the opposite side of the table before she walked to the front of the room to stand in front of Professor Sanpe's desk. "Miss Granger do tell why you and Mr. Smith continued to disrupt my class today." He inquired as his gaze drifted over to the now slightly limping Hufflepuff.

"Smith continued to place his hands where they do not belong Professor so I stomped on his foot and even after that he continued to keep his hand on my knee even when I told him to remove it." Emma relayed to him as she straightened her posture. Zacharias walked behind her and placed his hands on her hips and his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry love but you're so tempting." He purred in her ear. Professor Snape looked more amused than anything.

"Zacharias Smith remove yourself from my person before I black you other eye." Emma growled at the arrogant Hufflepuff.

"In the future Mr. Smith refrain from touching Miss Granger during class as we'll be working with dangerous potions and we cannot have mistakes. You are dismissed." Professor Snape told them and Emma stomped on Zacharias foot yet again and stormed out of the classroom, with a limping Zacharias following her out. Once he was alone Professor Snape allowed himself to chuckle at the scene he had just watched when he heard a thud.

"I think you broke my nose, love." He heard Zacharias moan out in pain.

"Good you deserved it and stop calling me love." Emma replied angrily causing Snape to look out the classroom door just in case things got too out of hand.

"Why did you feel it necessary to break my nose pet?" Zacharias questioned as he held a handkerchief to his bleeding nose. Professor Snape watched as Emma's face reddened in anger.

"Don't call me pet either." She snarled violently before stomping away. Snape thought now was the time to intervene.

"Miss Granger, escort Mr. Smith to the Hospital Wing." He yelled out causing Emma to let out frustrated yell before he heard Zacharias yelp as Emma grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him in the direction of the hospital wing. Severus Snape chuckled to himself as he watched the two disappear down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was fuming and left as soon as Madam Pomfrey walked over to them. Not even the thought of being able to sit through lunch with her friends could shake the anger that was nearly radiating off her. She stormed into the Great Hall muttering under her breath sending a glare at Professor Snape's empty seat. Megan who had seen Emma appeared at her side and guided her friend to the Ravenclaw table where their other two friends were currently enjoying there lunch. "What did Snape do?" Marissa asked as she allowed her gaze to sweep over her friend's angry form.

"He told Smith to keep his hands while in class to keep mistakes from happening, and then he made me take the prick to the hospital wing." Emma growled as she stabbed at the food that Jocelyn had placed in front of her. She continued to mutter murderously when Zacharias sauntered into the Great Hall with a smug smile on his face. He winked at Emma as he walked by the Ravenclaw table to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

Meanwhile Marissa and Jocelyn were whispering about Zacharias's unusual behavior. "I don't get it Marissa he basically hates her for six years then all of a sudden he can't keep his hands to himself." Jocelyn whispered as she snuck a glance at the arrogant Hufflepuff. Marissa pondered for a few minutes when her eyes widened.

"Maybe he has liked her. I mean look at Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione would probably kill him at any chance. But Malfoy who claims to hate the entire trio searches out Hermione to fight with more than either of the boys who get much more riled, not to mention amusing. And the boys have heard him calling out to Hermione in his sleep." Marissa told Jocelyn thoughtfully.

"True but his father would probably kill him if he found out he fancied a muggleborn so he attempted to make her hate him. Zacharias had no reason to torture Emma." Both girls sighed as they were once again back at square one. When they turned back to the group they noticed that Emma was calmed down slightly. The bell for the end of lunch rang a few minutes later and the girls headed to the one class they hand together, Muggle Studies. They took seats in the middle of the room and waited for class to start. Professor Sinstra greeted the class cheerfully before starting to tell the class what they'd be covering this year.

"Why can't she be this nice when we have astronomy?" Megan moaned as she watched Professor Sinstra practically skip around the classroom. Emma snorted at the question.

"Because astronomy is at bloody one in the morning, no one is cheery at that time unless you're completely drunk." She told Megan. The other two girls had to stifle their chuckles.

"Now this year you are going to complete a project that shows that you can complete something only using the muggle way. And it can't be something like knitting or something to that nature it has to be a project that will last at least one term." Professor Sinstra informed them catching the girls' attention. "For this project you will have a partner who will be chosen at random by pulling names. Partners will be chosen today and cannot be changed. Each group has a week to choose a topic that has to be approved, any questions?" She finished before pulling out a box that had strips of paper filling it. "Now everyone up, when I call your name sit in the next empty seat starting with the seat closest to the door."

They looked and noticed it would be two groups to a table as each table sat four people. Soon half the class was seated and Jocelyn and Emma where the only two of their group still standing. Megan was paired with Lavender Brown and the two were deep in a discussion of what they should do. Marissa was paired with a mousy Ravenclaw boy who looked slightly afraid of her. Emma looked up when Hermione's name was called and grinned when Blaise was pronounced her partner. She knew they'd get along. Not soon her name was called and she easily walked over to her new desk and smirked as she realized she sat directly behind Marissa. But that didn't keep her in high spirits as she saw a blonde boy sauntering toward her and taking the seat next to her.

"Hello love, miss me." He stated more than asked before stretching his arms and in a very old and predictable way placed one arm over Emma's shoulders before leaning in. "Now what should we do for a project?" Emma glared and attempted to shrug the arm off but failed when an idea hit her.

"We're going to grow a garden. I'll see if Professor Sprout can allow us to use one of the empty greenhouses so the temperature doesn't fall when winter comes." Emma told Zacharias. She then noticed that Professor Sinstra had finished calling out groups and Emma got up and walked over to her without even waiting for Zacharias's approval and explained what their project would be and if it was alright. Professor Sinstra accepted the topic quickly and allowed Emma to gather her belongings to go and ask Professor Sprout if she could spare a greenhouse, unfortunately Zacharias had to come with her.

Emma tried to put space between them but due to Zacharias's longer legs her efforts were in vain. Then he did something completely unexpected, he snatched her hand from her side and intertwined his fingers with hers. Emma went to pull her hand away but he kept a firm grip. Emma sighed before allowing him to hold her hand as they walked out to the grounds. When they reached the greenhouses Emma jerked her hand away and entered the greenhouse. Zacharias sighed and followed Emma into the classroom where Emma was already discussing the project with Professor Sprout. He moved to stand behind Emma and stayed silent as he allowed his partner to secure the greenhouse necessary for their project. Professor Sprout consented to the use of the greenhouse and Emma snatched Zacharias's arm, after thanking Professor Sprout, and nearly bolted to the empty greenhouse. When they arrived Emma drew her wand and transfigured numerous sticks that she had picked up on the path to the greenhouse into the tools they'd need to create the garden.

"We have twenty minutes left of class." Emma told Zacharias as she handed him a shovel. Emma surveyed the area quickly and turned back to Zacharias. "We should start now. Turn over the dirt." Emma stated before drawing her wand and outlining a large rectangular area. She then picked up a shovel and walked over and started to turn the dirt. When she realized that Zacharias was still standing aside and watching her work Emma turned and glared. "This is your grade too and I have no qualms telling Professor Sinstra that you did nothing."

"Why can't we just use magic?" He muttered as he started to turn the dirt. Emma shook her head and continued. The twenty minutes passed quickly as Emma and Zacharias started their garden. Emma started putting away the shovels they were using and performed a cleansing charm to remove the dirt from her clothes and hands. Zacharias noticed her packing up to leave and followed her example. Emma left quickly to avoid having to walk back with Zacharias and when he exited the green house Emma was gone. He started his walk back to the castle for Charms when Marissa Ivey approached him.

"Smith, I believe we have to talk about your actions toward Emma." Marissa stated coolly as she leveled him with a glare. "I expect you to meet me here after charms." Marissa turned around to walk away when she turned her head slightly. "And don't even think about not showing up or you will regret it."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma entered the Arthimacy classroom and was thankful that Zacharias didn't share the class with her. She felt like a first year when she nearly ran out of the greenhouse to get away from him. Hermione walked in with Blaise, the two were talking and laughing. Emma smirked at the pair and caught Blaise's eye. Emma mouthed 'Go for it' and gave him a thumbs up. Blaise blushed slightly and took a seat next to Hermione and continued their conversation. Jocelyn entered the room shortly after and smiled at Emma.

"What is your project we all seen you leave with Smith in tow." Jocelyn asked as she sat in the seat next to Emma.

"We're growing a garden. I had to ask if Professor Sprout would let us use one of the empty greenhouses for the term." Emma replied. "Then we started on the garden. I somehow managed to come out unscathed." Jocelyn laughed at this and the two turned their attention to Professor Vector. The class felt like it took for ever to pass as Professor Vector only talked about NEWTS.

When class ended Emma and Jocelyn looked over their schedules and went their separate ways. Emma was heading back to the greenhouses for Herbology when she saw Zacharias standing outside. Not wanting to be seen by him she hurried along a different path, completely missing Marissa approach Zacharias.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into Herbology without having to deal with Zacharias. She noticed Hermione sitting next to Neville and quickly took the seat on the opposite side of Neville. "Hey guys." Emma greeted.

"Hi Emma." Neville replied. "How have your classes been?" Emma groaned.

"My classes seem like there going to be good but the people in them." Emma explained.

"Does this have to do with a certain Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked mischievously. Emma glared at her sister.

"Do not even start. I think I might kill him. I swear he is stalking me." Emma stated as she looked around to see who else was in their class. "How did Malfoy get into advanced Herbology?" Emma said shifting the topic away from her.

"No clue but he's walking over here." Hermione answered. The three of them quickly immersed themselves in a conversation about their classes when Malfoy sat next to Emma.

"Granger I heard you're having a problem with a badger." Malfoy mocked as Emma turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"Your point Malfoy." Emma retorted sharply. "And why are you sitting here?"

"I could help you with this badger problem," Malfoy stated, "but for a price." He leered at Emma perversely. "I've always wanted to know if mudbloods were any good in bed." Emma shot a disgusted look at Malfoy.

"I'll take my chances with Smith." She seethed as she turned away from Malfoy.

"Your loss Granger," Malfoy stated as he stood to return to the group of Slytherins across the room. Emma rolled her eyes in disgust as she turned back to Neville and Hermione.

"I want to know why the two people who have hated me since I started school are trying to hook up with me." Emma told them. Neville shrugged and turned to Hermione.

"I have no idea why Malfoy and Smith are making advances. But it could be something influencing them. " Hermione theorized.

"And you'll go to the library after classes." Emma teased causing Hermione to glare at her. "Don't worry I'll go with you. And maybe we can bring Blaise along."

Hermione blushed as she thought of the gorgeous Italian. "There's nothing going on between Blaise and me." Hermione protested. Emma smirked at Hermione as she basically revealed that she liked Blaise.

"Well you basically admitted that you liked him. Since I was going to invite him because as amusing he finds my situation he is my friend and he'll help." Emma concluded. "But if it makes you feel better I think he likes you too."

Hermione huffed before turning to Professor Sprout. Emma did the same but she found herself more immersed in her thoughts than the lesson.

"Why are you harassing Emma?" Marissa inquired as she stopped to stand in front of Zacharias. He turned to look at the Slytherin.

"I thought that would have been obvious." Zacharias replied casually.

"Smith, I came here for answers and you are going to give them to me. And not these half answers that you seem so fond of." Marissa practically growled.

"Haven't you ever heard that boys pick on the girl they like?" Zacharias told Marissa. "Maybe I should have started with sending flowers and chocolates to her dorm. Or sugar quills because they're her favourite." Marissa searched his face for lies and when she found no evidence she answered.

"Yes, you could have handled it better, like not nearly forcing yourself on her." Marissa retorted. "And Zacharias you should try the flowers and chocolates, and attempt to be nicer to Emma. Then maybe she'll accept you." Zacharias looked surprised at Marissa's permission to pursue Emma. "But if you ever repeat what you have in the last few days you'll find out why I was in Slytherin." She threatened before turning and walking back to the castle.

Zacharias slowly regained some of his colour as Marissa left his sight. Marissa Ivey was known for her temper and many had seen her put Draco Malfoy in the Hospital Wing for some lewd and insulting comments he had made her way. Maybe he had to woo Emma Granger the old fashioned way.

Emma breathed a sigh of relieve as she reached the Great Hall for dinner. She hadn't run into Zacharias since she seen him before Herbology. When she walked to the Gryffindor table she found that her gaze landed on the arrogant blonde. She watched him for a few seconds before turning and glaring at her plate. Marissa, Jocelyn, and Megan surrounded her as they noticed that Emma was already seated. "How was the rest of your day?" Megan asked as she sat next to Emma.

"I was propositioned by Malfoy in Herbology. But Smith fell off the radar." Emma stated as if she was discussing the weather. The three girls looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "I think something might be going around. Making blonde prats attracted to the person they hate most."

Marissa lost her composure and started laughing. "What did Malfoy want?" She wondered as she scanned the Great Hall for her blonde housemate.

"He heard I had a rodent problem, no offence Megan, and said he'd fix it. He wanted to know if muggleborns were any good in bed." Emma recounted to her friends who looked horrified.

"He is such a pig." Megan spat. The other girls just nodded their heads in agreement.

"He most likely ran out of girls that'll sleep with him." Marissa added causing them to chuckle quietly.

"I was just glad he asked." Emma voiced causing them to whip their heads to face Emma. She caught their incredulous looks and corrected herself. "I mean he could have pulled me into an empty classroom and snogged me without my permission. At least I had the chance to say no Malfoy I am completely able to deal with Smith and I don't need your cock to do it." She finished.

"Emma there are first years at the table." Hermione scolded her.

"But you can tell I didn't say it like that in Herbology. It would have corrupted the poor mandrakes." Emma teased gaining a glare from Hermione. "Well I'm off to the library to check for any chance that foul play is involved in my new admirers." They remaining girls watched as Emma signalled to Blaise to see if he wanted to go with her and Hermione.

"Who do you think is next?" Megan questioned as the trio left the Great Hall. Jocelyn looked up confused. "You know to try and get with Emma."

"I think we only have to worry about the Smith." Marissa concluded. "Personally I think Malfoy was just trying to sleep with someone because he just left with Padma Patil, thought she was smarter than that."

"We've been looking through books for hours and nothing." Emma fumed. "There has to be something wrong with Smith to make him want me. We've hated each other since I pushed him into the lake before we were sorted."

"That's why you hate each other. You started the feud." Blaise deadpanned. Emma glared at the Italian.

"No he started it when he pulled my hair and told me I was ugly. He was eleven and he pulled my hair like a toddler." Emma defended as she turned the page of her book. Blaise laughed quietly as he leaned back in his chair.

"So you shoved him out of the boat like an eleven year old." He shot back causing Emma to smile.

"Damn straight. Then he shoved me every time he saw me in the halls. So I locked him in an empty broom closet. I think we only seriously duelled once or twice. Now that I think about it most of the things we did were petty but I wasn't about to let him pick on me." Emma explained as she thought about it.

Blaise went quiet as he ran his hand thought his hair and went into what Emma described to Hermione as his thinking mode. "I think I've figured it out." He announced suddenly. "Smith likes you. He only did those things to make you notice him."

Hermione and Emma looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Blaise. "He likes me. Now that is disturbing." Emma muttered.

"I think you're right. I mean remember when we went to the park when we were little and that boy always pushed you down. And mum said that he did it because he liked you and that was what some boys did." Hermione theorized causing Emma to pale slightly.

"Have you always attracted the socially deficient type?" Blaise asked.

"Apparently I do. I think you are the only male that ever walked up and asked me out face to face and I only think you as a brother. Why do I attract that sort of guy, I mean I'm Hermione's twin and she attracts the guys that want to buy you expensive things and wine and dine you." Emma complained causing Blaise to blush as he settled his gaze on Hermione. "Alright I have to inform the remainder of my friends of my enlightenment." Emma informed the pair as she pulled her bag over her shoulder and left the library.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I found out why Smith has tormented me for the last seven years." Emma stated to her friends. The girls pulled themselves away from their snacks to look at Emma waiting for her to continue. "I think Smith likes me." She told them seriously.

"He has a strange way of showing it." Megan commented as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I mean he had plenty of opportunities to be normal about letting you know he likes you. He could have asked you to the Yule Ball." Emma just sighed and turned back to her hot chocolate.

"The worst thing about it is that if he been normal about it, I most likely would have said yes." Emma confessed. "I had a crush on him for a while but when he just continued to torment me I gave up." The lack of surprise on her friends' faces made Emma quite suspicious. "Why do none of you look surprised?"

"Well when you waited to accept any invites to the Yule Ball until Smith had a date. And even when you went with Blaise you spent half the night glaring at Smith's date." Megan replied. Emma looked at the other girls for confirmation of this and when she found it she blushed.

"Now since we're on the subject, do you still like Smith?" Marissa asked curiously. Emma turned away from her friends to think about the question.

"Yeah, I guess I do still like him. But I'm not going to waste my time on someone who isn't going to treat me like I deserve." Emma answered truthfully. "And if he can't grow up then it will be his loss."

The girls finished there snacks with a change in conversation to the amount of work they had received on the first day of classes. In was twenty minutes before curfew when the girls went their separate ways to their respective common rooms. When Emma entered the girl's dormitory she found a small box on her bed. "An owl dropped it off about an hour ago." Hermione informed her before returning to her reading. Emma examined the box before pulling the note off the box.

_I want to apologize for the way I have treated you in the past. And I hope you will forgive me for my behavior towards you in the last few days. I wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel about you years ago. At this moment, I can only hope that you forgive me._

_Zacharias Smith _

Emma nearly ripped the box trying to open it as fast as she could to find the box was almost completely filled with sugar quills, which were her favorite candy. "So who sent you the candy?" Hermione asked as she looked over Emma's shoulder.

"Zacharias Smith sent them to me, as an apology for his behavior toward me." Emma mentioned quietly. "I'm not sure if I should reply. I don't want to make it seem as though I was waiting for this to happen." Emma promptly slapped a hand over her mouth as her sister giggled.

"You like him; I could have sworn you hated him." Hermione stated. "And don't reply just take a sugar with you and let him see you with it. That will probably let him know that you don't hate him as you will accept the gifts he gives you." Emma nodded before getting ready for bed. After she dressed in her night clothes she pulled out the homework that she had been given. An hour and two sugar quills later, Emma decided to get some sleep.

Emma woke up the next day slightly excited to see how Zacharias Smith would act after his apology. She went through her morning routine as normal and waited for her sister to get ready. The pair left the common room with much persuading on Emma's part that Harry and Ron wouldn't be up for another half hour or so. Emma filled her plate with her favorite fruits and started conversing about the homework she had completed with her sister. It was something they routinely did to see if they had missed anything on the assignment as it was very rare that they both missed a possible answer to a homework assignment. About ten minutes into breakfast, Marissa joined the sisters at the Gryffindor table. "How was your night?" She asked as she mimicked Emma's decision and also filled her plate with fruit.

"It was pretty good I was sent an apology note and a box of sugar quills from Smith." Emma stated as calmly as she could when all she wanted to do was act like a love sick girl. Marissa smiled at Emma's happiness and was quite glad she had that chat with Zacharias. When Megan and Jocelyn arrived for breakfast they were also informed of Emma's gift. The girls began chatting about the day ahead when the post arrived. An unfamiliar owl dropped a box in front of Emma before flying off leaving the girls quite curious.

"Emma, open it already." Megan demanded playfully as Emma examined the box, which contained no note. The girls all gasped in surprise to find that the box contained and arrangement of white, yellow, and red tulips. Emma pulled a note from the box discreetly as the girls looked at the flowers.

_I hope you liked the sugar quills. And this is another gift in hopes of gaining your forgiveness. The white tulips stand for forgiveness, and if you chose to forgive me I will hope that you will wear one. The yellow tulips are to let you know that I am hopelessly in love with you. And the red tulips stand for my declaration of love to you._

_Zacharias Smith_

Emma immediately looked up toward the Hufflepuff table to find Zacharias Smith only to find him missing. She closed the box gently and told her friends she'd see them at lunch as she wanted to bring the box to her dorm. And she had Ancient Runes and Herbology before lunch. She smiled as she placed the box on her bed and collected her books for her classes.

Emma watched as Blaise flirted with her sister throughout Ancient Runes causing Hermione to blush shyly and flirt back. Emma smiled happily that her sister was finally getting the attention she deserved. When Ancient Runes finally ended, Emma waited for her sister so the two could make their way to Herbology together. "Blaise asked me to Hogsmeade." Hermione told Emma excitedly.

"And I hope you said yes." Emma teased causing Hermione to glare at her.

"Of course I said yes." Hermione huffed mockingly. As they walked down toward the greenhouses Emma informed Hermione of the latest gift she received. The class passed quicker than Emma expected. She began gathering her belongings when she found Zacharias Smith in possession of her book bag.

He heard the bell signally the end of classes and he hurried toward the Herbology classroom. He watched as Hermione left the classroom with Neville and waited for Emma to exit the classroom. Zacharias walked over to Emma as she went to pull her bag onto her shoulder. Before she could he reached her and took her bag from her and put it over his shoulder.

"Will you walk with me to lunch?" Zacharias asked nervously. He felt much more secure when she didn't get a chance to refuse him. Emma turned sharply and went to reach for her bag. "I promise I won't push myself on you. I was wrong to do that but I really couldn't help myself."

Emma gave in fairly quickly as she thought of the gifts he had sent her. She jumped slightly as Zacharias took hold of her hand like he had the previous day. "Why the change of heart?" Emma asked. "I mean since we started school you acted as though I was worth less that the dirt under your shoe." Zacharias flinched when he heard Emma bring up how he treated her.

"I apologize for my behaviour. I really just couldn't figure out how to act around you." He stated sincerely. "As for the change of heart, I realized that once we graduate the odds of us running into each other are very slim. I won't let myself wonder what could have happened if I didn't take the chance."

"Wouldn't let yourself wonder about what?" Emma asked curiously as she turned her head to look at Zacharias.

"What it would be like to be with you? To take you out to on dates to Hogsmeade. After losing so many classmates, it was a wakeup call for me." Zacharias replied truthfully.

Emma felt her heart to go out to Zacharias as he revealed his feeling to her. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Zacharias requested. "I know I shouldn't expect you to say yes after how I treated you the last few days, never mind the last few years. But if I have to send gifts and poems I will."

Emma felt torn, she was seeing a side of Zacharias that she could she herself dating but on the other hand she remembered how he could be. "I'll go with you." Emma decided. Zacharias sighed in relief. "I'm giving you a second chance even though I shouldn't. Be grateful that I live with the most selfless person at Hogwarts and that some of it rubbed off on me."

"I will be a gentleman, Emma." Zacharias confirmed as they entered the Entrance Hall. And as if to show her he lifted their intertwined hands and placed a kiss on her knuckles causing Emma to blush lightly. He released Emma's hand and opened the door for her to enter before him. Emma quickly scanned the Great Hall for her friends and seen them sitting with Ginny and Hermione. She made her way to her table after she flashed Zacharias a smile.

"Did you just smile at Zacharias Smith? I think the world may be ending." Marissa teased as Emma slipped into the seat beside her.

"Then Hell must have frozen over as well because I also accepted his invitation to Hogsmeade." Emma informed them happily. Emma was then questioned for all the details which she gave with no resistance.

The smile she received from Zacharias in Defence against the Dark Arts when he seen her with one of the sugar quills he had sent her, warmed her heart and she knew she had made the right decision in giving him a second chance.


End file.
